Vehicles such as cars or motorcycles typically have a separate freestanding antenna that is used to transmit or receive signals. In some instances, providing such an antenna is inconvenient, such as for example in the case of a motorcycle where the space for locating such an antenna may be limited. In the past, it is known to provide the antenna in the vehicle windshield. However, this requires a specialized antenna and can be costly to implement, especially since it is desirable to make the antenna invisible in use.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a solution to these and other problems associated with prior art antennas.